paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Günther (Chase's dad.)
This OC belongs to User: Sonicthefox19. Please don't use him without permission. Please note that all OCs in my fanonverse age by human years and can eat chocolate. He is your typical father who cares for his pups Chase and Mighty as if they are pure gold. After his wife died, he was left to take care of Chase and Mighty on his own. One day, he lost Chase and he searched high and low until he found him. Now him, Chase, and Mighty live together in Adventure Bay with the Paw Patrol. He is a happy and proud father of both of his sons, but he tends to worry a bit too much about Mighty. He also treats Marshall and Miles as his own pups from time to time. He is brown with a black face mask and ear tips. His toes on his back paws are black. His tail is black with some of his back being covered in black also. His tail is also very fluffy and is way longer than average German Shepherds tails. He has a strange tan colored spot on his left side. He has a black collar and brownish green eyes. His name is a German name meaning, 'Warrior'. To use the German U in his name... or the German U in general, you have to press and hold 'alt' and then press these buttons in order. '1' '2' '9' And then you get 'ü'. While it isn't obvious when you first talk to him, he has a slight German accent due to his practice in learning the language of German. He may pronounce some words weird, but he tries to correct himself. He's a Professional Photographer. He makes a surprisingly good amount of money from it. He tends to say German words and phrases every once and awhile to his pups to teach the language of their ancestors. (That and it's a slight slip of the tongue. He most of time doesn't know he spoke a single word in German until someone tells him.) He and his wife's dates ended at the edge of a river every time. Chase {Youngest son.} Mighty {Older son.} Skye {Daughter in law.} Videl {Daughter in law.} Marshall {Almost like a son to him.} Miles {Almost like a son to him.} Pups and the first day of school {Debut} Pups and Rocky's unknown secret Pups and the clumsy swap Pups and the crazy sleepover Pups and the daredeviling duo Pups and the entrance of a husky. Pups and the mysterious russell {Name revealed here.} Pups and Robby's first Christmas Mighty's Story Second fanonverse: Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love Sonic's Love {Noncanon stories} Pups and the timid Chase Pups and the anthro accident Pups Help Dimensional Travelers Semi-noncanon Mighty's Change of Tone My Destiny Category:Christian Pup Category:Chase's Family Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Dog Category:Adult Pup Category:Boy Character Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs